Blood Changed
by JenniseiBlack
Summary: When Hermione finds out she is the daughter of Abraxas Malfoy, it is not handled well by the order or her lover Sirius Black. Hermione's life is changed completely after that night as well as a vampire attack. Seven years later when a vampire threat arises Dumbledore calls on Her for help can she face her past and the threat? WARNING: MENTION RAPE AND MISCARRIAGE. NOT DESCRIPTIVE.
1. Seven Years

Hermione Granger had changed greatly over the past few years. Seven years ago, Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort, ending the Wizarding War but it had been so long since she had spoken to him—or spoken to anyone really. Six years since she had talked with anyone she had considered a friend, except for Remus and Dumbledore, Remus was the only friend she had left.

You may be wondering why Hermione hadn't spoken to or seen anyone. Well, Hermione had found out that the Grangers, whom she loved dearly, had adopted her. The Grangers had raised her and loved her perfectly, but she missed them. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were killed in Australia by a car crash.

Thankfully, though, Hermione found out who her biological family was and she wasn't the Muggleborn she had always thought she was, but a Pureblood! Not just any Pureblood, but the best of the best; a Malfoy!

Hermione knew that some of the Order members would be upset, since her biological family was hated by many but she had no control over who her parents were, surely her friends would understand? She was still Hermione after all, surely they would support her?

How wrong she was!

After overcoming the shock of finding out who her biological family was, Hermione went to tell those who meant the most to her. She also had some other news she had wanted to share with them. The Weasleys and other Order members had become a part of her wizarding family, and she held them all in the highest esteem. She loved them, but telling her wizarding family that she was truly a Malfoy did not go the way Hermione had planned. Many were shocked and furious, while others said nothing.

What hurt the most was when the man she loved with all of her heart stood from the table and told her to get her things and get out. He did not come to her defense as she had hoped, but condemned her like the others. Hearing those cruel words from him caused something inside of her to die— it broke her.

With the last remaining dignity she possessed, Hermione went upstairs and packed her things. She fought the tears, reminding herself to stay strong. She was Hermione Granger—err— Malfoy after all. When the last item was packed into her trunk, she went back downstairs, the trunk hovering behind her. Remus was by the door waiting for her. He told her that he didn't care who her family was; she would always be Hermione Granger to him. So with one last hug from her friend and mentor, Hermione took her leave from Grimmauld Place. She went to her brother's home since she had nowhere else to go. Her adoptive parents' house had been sold.

The memory of finding her biological parents played through her head.

SBHMSBHMSBHMSBHM

_Hermione entered the headmaster's office wondering what could be so urgent. He had sent her a message saying he needed to speak with her immediately about something. _

"_Good morning, Hermione, my dear. It's nice to see you again," the Headmaster said, looking up from his paperwork. _

___"Hello, Headmaster, it's nice to see you as well," Hermione replied. She smiled as she took a seat in front of his desk._

___"Call me Albus, dear. I haven't been your headmaster for a while." He chuckled softly._

___"All right, Albus it is then. What was it you needed to speak to me about? It sounded urgent," Hermione asked, her voice taking on a serious tone. _

___"You know that you're adopted, correct?"__Hermione's brow furrowed at his statement, "Well yes. I have known since my fifth year but with everything that was happening with the war, I never saw it as important enough to do the research and find out."_

"_I have been going to some old documents that I, well, probably should have already been taken care of long ago." He grinned mischievously at her._

___Hermione let out a soft chuckle. _

___Clearing his throat, Albus continued. "I came across a document about a witch that had been given up for adoption at birth. This document closely matches your own paper work." _

___Hermione's jaw dropped in shock. "Are you telling me that you may have found my biological family?" she asked the headmaster eagerly._

___Albus nodded. "Yes, Hermione, that is what I'm saying."_

___Hermione shifted in her chair, a multitude of emotions running through her. "Who?" was all she could ask. _

"_The Malfoy family, Hermione," Albus told her, an expression of pity on his face._

___"I'm the daughter of Lucius Malfoy?" she asked nervously._

___"No."__Hermione looked at him in confusion._

___"I believe you are Abraxas Malfoy's daughter, who would make Lucius your older brother," Albus clarified._

"_Fabulous," she muttered, slouching back in her chair. A sigh escaped her lips. Out of all the families she could have possibly been born into… it just had to be the Malfoy family._

"_Hermione, if you'd like, I could Floo Abraxas and Lucius and ask them to come here so we may find out the truth."_

"_How would that work, Albus?" Hermione questioned._

___"There is a potion that could test both of your blood, if you are willing to do it," Albus explained._

___Hermione paused for a moment before answering. Did she really want to know? She knew she'd seek out the answer at some point, so she made her decision. "Yes, Albus, I would like that. I'd hate to wonder what if later down the road." _

___"All right, Hermione. If you could step up the stairs and wait there please? I'll call them here." Albus smiled at her.__Nodding, Hermione walked up the stairs and waited._

___Hermione heard Albus Floo both Abraxas and Lucius. She peered around the corner to try and catch a peek. Moments later, the Floo activated and out stepped a man who looked exactly like Lucius, but older. She knew this had to be Abraxas Malfoy, her possible father. Coming out behind him was Lucius Malfoy, who looked much better now that the war was over._

"_Dumbledore, it is a pleasure to see you again." The deep aristocratic voice of Abraxas Malfoy reached her ears. His voice like Lucius Malfoys only deeper._

"_It is a pleasure to see you both as well. Abraxas, you told me to contact you if I ever found your daughter." Albus paused for a moment, looking in the older man's eyes. "I believe I have. If you would like, I can have a potion sent up to find out." _

_Abraxas perked up at Dumbledore's words. "Yes, please. I have been looking for her, but have not been successful. I do not know what happened to her, but wish too." He paused, taking in a shaky breath. "If I have a chance of getting her back, I will take it." _

___Albus nodded before turning to look at Lucius. "The young woman I have found may be of some concern to you. Please let's complete the test before you voice your thoughts."_

___Lucius looked confused, but nodded anyways._

___The fire roared to life once more, Severus Snape stepping out. In his hands, he held a small vile containing a black potion. He raised a brow at both Malfoy men. "Abraxas, Lucius." He gave them both a nod, which they returned. _

___Turning to Albus, he held up the small vile. "Here is the potion you asked for, Headmaster." _

_"Wonderful!" Albus exclaimed, his eyes twinkling. "Let me just call her down and we shall do the test."__The men nodded silently._

___"Hermione?"__Hearing her name, Hermione slowly came down the stairs and tentatively entered the room. Her eyes quickly landed on Lucius, who lifted a brow at her presence._

"_Miss Granger," Severus said in greeting. "Mr. Malfoy, all we need from you and Miss. Granger is a drop of blood into this vile. If the potion turns gold, you are blood related. If it stays black, there's no relation." Severus pulled out his wand, whispering a spell to cut the tip of each of their fingers._

___Dropping their blood into the vile, Hermione took a seat by Abraxas and felt her heart race nervously. Hermione wondered if Abraxas was as nervous as she was. She couldn't tell from his blank expression. They all held their breath as they watched the vile and as the potion slowly turned gold. _

_Hermione looked at her former potions professor, who looked as shocked as the rest of the room._

"_Well, I believe Severus and I will step out to let you all speak." Albus stood from his desk leaving the room, his blue robes following behind him._

"_Hermione?" Hermione looked up into her father's eyes, finding them watering. "I- I don't know what to say. I have been waiting for this moment for nineteen years."_

_She didn't know what came over her, but suddenly she felt the tears coming to her eyes. "Say what you need to say," she whispered, her voice cracking. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lucius take a seat, resting his forehead in his hands._

___"I am sorry that I had to give you up. Voldemort was still at full power at the time, and I did not know what to do. All I knew, Hermione, is that I did not want you around him. The night you were born, I took you to a Muggle orphanage to make sure you would be adopted and taken care of. I returned a few nights later to give you something, but you had already been adopted and they wouldn't tell me where. I never knew where you went… your mother and I never even got to name you," his voice cracked. "All I can ask of you now is your forgiveness and hope that we can try to have some kind of relationship." Abraxas stopped, waiting for Hermione to answer._

___She reached forward, grabbing his hand. "I would like that. I want to have some sort of relationship with you and the rest of my biological family."__Her father gave her a small smile. "Good, we will get together soon then."_

___She nodded. "That sounds wonderful. I have an appointment today, but I will owl you and we can set something up."_

___Abraxas gave her one last smile, before disappearing through the Floo, leaving Hermione alone with Lucius Malfoy._

___It was awkwardly quiet for a moment, before Hermione turned to her brother, a sigh escaping her lips. "Are you going to say anything?" she inquired, breaking the silence._

"_What would you like me to say?" he asked in return, looking up to her, his silver eyes meeting her warm brown ones._

"_I don't know, but something would be nice," she replied tersely._

"_I am sorry, Miss Granger. All I can think about right now is the fact that I watched you be tortured on my drawing room floor… I did nothing to stop it and now I find out that you are my younger sister?" he sighed, running his hand through his blonde hair. "I don't know what I can say."_

_Hermione's eyes widened as she heard something in his voice that she had never heard before in a Malfoy: guilt. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she gently touched his shoulder. "If I can put it behind me, so should you, Mr. Malfoy."_

___"Lucius," He corrected. "I hope we can work over that," he said quietly._

___"I believe in time we can and it's Hermione. If you need something to cheer you, think about telling Draco that I am his aunt," Hermione said with a sly smile to her older brother._

___Lucius let out a laugh. "Yes, I suppose that would be something to look forward to. If you ever need anything, Hermione, please come to me. I will adjust the wards to always let you in," he said honestly as Hermione made her way to the fireplace._

_Hermione stopped to look back at her brother. She smiled. "I will keep that in mind." _

SBHMSBHMSBHMSBHMSBHM 

Lightning flashed across the grounds of Malfoy Manor, causing Hermione to open her eyes. Looking out the windows of her room; she watched as a storm raged the grounds.

Her emotions felt like this raging storm, swirling within her chaotically. She was trying to get her emotions in check for the night because the order would be at Malfoy Manor within the hour. The Malfoy family had agreed to aid the Order but only once they had Hermione's permission, recalling the shaky past she has with them.

Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked completely different once she had the glamours placed on her removed. Her father removed them from her when she began to live with Lucius. She looked exactly at the rest of the Malfoy family now: long, platinum blonde hair, steel grey eyes, the Malfoy nose. The only difference was the loose curls resting at the ends of her hair. Father had told her she had gotten them from her mother.

Hermione loved her family and would do anything for them, including Severus and Remus.

She grabbed her shirt, slipping it on when there was a quick, but heavy knock on her door.

"Enter," Hermione answered. Severus stepped into her room, closing the door behind him.

"I want to tell you, Albus is here, waiting down stairs." Severus watched her as she buttoned up her shirt. "Why did you agree to help them again?"

"Dumbledore asked me for help. How was I supposed to tell him no?" Hermione looked up to her friend's black eyes.

"Quite easily, you tell him no." Severus told her with a raised brow.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the potions master. "Whatever this new threat is Severus, he needs me specifically. You know how Albus works; he would get me there even if I didn't want to be. He knows I can handle this." She sighed, turning to face him. "I have to be there for him, like he was there for me these past few years," she told him looking into his black eyes. "Also without him, I wouldn't have my family or you. I sort of owe him, Severus."

She could see the internal dispute Severus was having with himself. Taking a few steps forward, she gently placed her hand on the side of his face. "You're debating yourself again Severus, stop it."

Severus smirked at her. "You know me too well."

"I can see through your bull shit." Hermione replied, walking towards the door.

"That mouth of yours is no good," Severus grumbled, following her.

"That's not what you said last night," Hermione called over her shoulder, smirking at his flustered expression.


	2. Malfoy Manor

**Warnings for story:** _(should have put this in first chapter.)_ Language, Explicit sexual content, Alternate Universe, Not canon complaint. MENTIONS: RAPE AND MISCARRIAGE. I will not go into detail on this for I know these are hard subjects for some. Again, it just mentions it happened.

**Disclaimer:** JK still owns Harry Potter and all of its characters. I am just playing with them. I make no money. _(unfortunately.)_

**A/N:** For the reader who asked if this was already published. Yes it was. I didn't like how the story was turning out and it was completely written in first person point of view and that not drives me batty. So i took it down to revamp it (Play on words here because of the story LOL.)

**Credit: **_AubreySnape_for being an amazing beta and _Articcat621 _for reading over these chapters as well and putting up with my crazy questions in the middle of the night.

_**I was going to wait till tomorrow to post this but what the hell might as well. Happy Friday! **_

_**On to the story!**_

Walking down the staircase, Hermione found Professor Dumbledore standing in the doorway talking with her brother. The old headmaster never changed, he still looked the same dressed in bright blue wizarding robes with moons and stars on them, his beard and hair a bit longer but the same. When he looked her way she saw the twinkle resting in his eyes.

"Albus, it's been awhile," she smiled, giving him a hug.

"Hermione, my dear, you look wonderful," Albus noted returning her hug. "How are you?"

"Very good," Hermione said sincerely. "Let's move out of the door way." The four of them moved into the foyer and though they didn't travel any farther.

"Now, Albus, what's going on?" Hermione asked, her voice turning serious as she glanced between Lucius and Albus.

Albus' frowned, his eyes looking sad. "Unfortunately it's something you have dealt with before."

She arched her eyebrow are him.

"Vampires, Hermione."

"Fantastic," she murmured monotonously.

"How have you been managing since your change?" Albus asked, looking between her, Lucius, and Severus.

"It's been as fine as it can be," she replied, her good mood dissipating. "But I'm sure you remember my change wasn't the worst thing to happen to me that night."

Frowning, Albus placed a hand on her shoulder. "I remember, child." Looking into her eyes, he saw so much pain there that it made him want to shed a tear.

Green flames roared to life in the fireplace and outstepped Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, her sadness quickly transformed into anger, causing her eyes to turn red.

Thinking quickly, Severus approached Hermione and took her arm. "We'll be waiting in the library, Lucius and Albus." Without another word, he led Hermione down the hall.

She stiffly followed him along.

"Hermione, have you fed tonight?" Severus hissed as they walked. "How could you have been so irresponsible?" She growled at him in response.

"What's going on here?" Abraxas asked, stepping out of a room and meeting them in the hall. His grey eyes looked at his daughter with concern.

"She hasn't fed today," Severus explained his voice low and dangerous. "You're a vampire, Hermione, you can't be so careless."

Her red eyes snapped to meet his black ones. "I think I know that, Severus. I was the one who had his fangs digging into my neck," she hissed angrily at him.

"Darling, Severus is only concerned for you," her father's soothing voice interjected before it escalated into a fight. Hermione's shoulders sagged in defeat.

"What set her off?" Abraxas' asked.

"Black showed up," Severus explained to the head of the Malfoy family.

Abraxas became rigid, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Everything all right?" Draco asked, coming up behind them. Despite the bad history between the two of them, Hermione and Draco actually got along rather well.

"Hermione hasn't fed tonight. Draco, would you mind taking Hermione down to the labs and getting one of the flasks I have waiting for her?" Severus asked. Draco nodded, taking his aunt by the arm and leading her down the hall.

"If I know Sirius like I know the rest of the Black family, he will snoop sometime to find her," Abraxas stated, his voice sharp like ice. "I will be in my study." He loved his daughter more than anything and would not let anyone hurt her. He smirked evilly his study was right across from Hermione's bedroom.

Severus watched Abraxas go before turning to head towards the library. Narcissa was there waiting for him and he needed to explain what had happened.

HMSBHMSBHMSBHMSBHM

Remus stepped into the Manor he had never been in before with his best friend following behind. He hoped to see Hermione tonight since it had been a long time she he had seen her. The two of them had written many letters back and forth but Hermione never wanted to meet up. Brushing the soot off his clothes, Remus looked up to see Albus, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and a woman that Snape was quickly leading from the room.

Albus looked happy to see them, which was a bit discerning to Remus, while Lucius had a dark look in his eyes. Remus knew whom the look was directed at, and it wasn't him.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor," Lucius said to them, the murderous look disappearing once he met Remus' gaze. "The library is down the hall on the right. Narcissa is waiting for everyone there."

"Thank you," Remus said politely, holding his hand out, although he wasn't expecting him to shake it. Yet Lucius did. Sirius outstretched his hand, though Lucius ignored him completely.

The two of them walked down the hall beside the stairs. Remus could hear the grinding of Sirius' teeth, loud in his sensitive ears.

"Prat," Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Did you expect him to give you a warm welcome, Sirius?" Remus asked, looking at his friend with an incredulous look on his face. "Have you forgotten who his sister is?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten," Sirius growled. Remus knew that he had touched a sore spot brining Hermione up and that Sirius regretted what he had done to her, yet he made no move to fix it.

They found the door to the library, yelling coming from inside.

"Severus, it was a mistake!" Narcissa's voice floated out of the door. "She's normally not so stressed."

"It was bloody irresponsible, sh—"

"Severus!" Narcissa exclaimed, glancing at the door. Severus glared at the pair in the door way turning away; he grabbed a glass of amber liquid from the table, and sat down without saying a word. He took a large sip of the brandy.

"Cousin, it's lovely to see you again," Narcissa said politely, giving Sirius a small hug. "Mr. Lupin, same to you."

"Hello, Cissy," Sirius said with a small smile. Andromeda had always been his favorite out of the Black sisters, but Narcissa was a close second.

"Please, take a seat," she gestured to the empty chairs, acting as the perfect hostess.

Not long after they took their seats, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, and Harry Potter entered the room. Lucius and Albus following close behind.

"I know it's a small group tonight, but with the short notice, you are all that could come," Albus spoke as everyone took a seat around the table.

The door opened again moments later, Draco and Hermione stepping in. Hermione went right for Severus, sitting in the chair beside him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered quickly. Severus said nothing, simply placing his hand on her knee. Glancing up, she looked around the room to see Remus staring at her oddly.

"The growing threats we are facing are vampires," Dumbledore announced, not wanting to beat around the bushes.

"The Ministry has been receiving reports of vampire groups attacking small cities. A few areas have almost been burnt to the ground in their destruction," Kingsley added.

"What's different about these vampires from normal ones? Why are they acting out?" Minerva asked.

"This group is being run by a vampire elder," Albus replied.

"An elder?" Sirius asked, sitting up quickly. "Last I heard there were none surviving."

"If you've been wondering why we've met at Malfoy Manor, this will be your answer," Lucius said, pulling out his wand and summoning some documents before Order. "This is a complete line of all the vampire elders. There are only four left: Alexander, Ophelia, Marcus, and Viktor. Alexander and Ophelia are sleeping and Marcus cannot be found. His location is hidden to most, unless you have been there before. Viktor is the one leading the attacks."

"What's the difference between a normal vampire and an elder?" Harry asked from his place beside Sirius.

"That is where my master of Defense Against the Dark Arts will take over." Albus motioned to Hermione. Hermione stood, coming to stand beside Albus. "Miss Malfoy."

"A vampire elder is a bred and born vampire, much like a Pureblood. They are able to pass their curse like any other vampire through a bite, but they mostly never do. The ones bitten by elders are the ones that grow the population of vampires. The further the line becomes from the elder, each new vampire becomes more like a mindless beast. Now if the elder passes their gift, the victim will have some of the same powers the vampire elder does."

"What are those powers?" Kingsley asked. "Why can't you just burn them?"

"You'd have to get close enough to do that and if you are that close, you pray for a quick death," Hermione flicked her wand, showing them all a drawn picture of a vampire lord. The creature looked like a mixture of bat and man, with huge, leathery wings.

Remus and Sirius exchanged nervous glances.

"They have blood magic and many other spells at their disposal. They have claws and teeth that are razor sharp that could tear through flesh like butter. Lower vampires are deemed unworthy of the small gifts they have because they are considered mindless beasts, which most are. The bat like creature on the page you see is an elder; only they are strong enough to hold this form."

"What do you mean elders have this form? Why not all of them?" Remus asked, sounding concerned.

"Normally, as you all know, you need to die with a vampire's blood in your system. The reason an elder's bite is different is they inject their venom into your body, causing the change to begin immediately, without death being a catalyst. Once the person has turned, they would use their blood to turn someone as they don't possess venom. As they go down the line, each person changing someone else, the powers of the elders disappear."

"Has anyone been turned by an elder?" Arthur asked.

"There are none on record," she replied, truthfully answering the question but still withholding information. "People turned by blood simply die and wake up turned. People turned by venom stay awake in pain as the venom slowly burns through their body. The pain from the venom is unimaginable and madding. A person would pray for death while enduring that pain."

"What powers do the ones bitten retain from the elders?" Sirius asked, looking directly at Hermione.

"The main one is the blood magic, meaning that if the vampire has been wounded they can magically feed off another's life force to save themselves, but that other person cannot be a vampire."

"Thank you," Albus said to her with a sad smile. Hermione took that as her dismissal and quickly stood. She needed to get out of that room.

Sirius listened as the meeting went on. He leaned over to Narcissa. "Where is the loo?"

"Upstairs, fourth door on your right," she whispered in response.

Sirius slipped out of the room, walking up the stairs. It had been a very long time since he had stepped foot in the manor, and not much had changed.

He hoped to speak with Hermione while being here. He knew she lived with her brother, or sometimes her father.

Walking by one of the rooms, Sirius saw Hermione's name on it. The door was slightly ajar, so he peeked in the crack. The room was large with cream colored walls and a massive window overlooking the grounds. Hermione had a perfect view of the forest. The future was all dark wood and the perfectly made bed was red, showing off her Gryffindor spirit. Her desk in the corner of the room covered in books. The room was Hermione, perfectly Hermione.

With a sigh, Sirius continued down the hall until he noticed Abraxas Malfoy watching him. The cold look on his face told Sirius what exactly the man thought of him.

A/N: If you think of something you want to see. Send me and idea I am always open to the but i wont promise they'll be in it.


	3. Remus

**Warnings for story:** _(should have put this in first chapter.)_ Language, Explicit sexual content, alternate universe, not canon complaint. MENTIONS: RAPE AND MISCARRIAGE. I will not go into detail on this for I know these are hard subjects for some. Again, it just mentions it happened.

**Disclaimer:** JK still owns Harry Potter and all of its characters. I am just playing with them. I make no money. _(Unfortunately.)_

**A/N:**

**Credit: **_Aubrey'Snape_for being an amazing beta and _Articcat621 _for reading over these chapters as well and putting up with my crazy questions in the middle of the night.

"Lord Malfoy," Sirius said with a slight hesitation as he greeted the head of the Malfoy family. Even if Sirius thought Lucius was a coward, he knew Abraxas was anything but. Even in the wizard's old age, he was still terrifying. Rumors had swirled round the wizarding community at the things Abraxas Malfoy supposedly had done, there was never solid proof. The pureblooded community knew the truth, they would never speak against him. The on family that had, suddenly wasn't heard from again.

"I know what you're looking for," Abraxas spoke with a deadly calm, "or better yet, who you're looking for. She is not here. Hermione knew you would be here tonight so she left after she spoke her peace. She wants nothing to do with you."

"I wasn't looking for her," Sirius mumbled, even though he knew it was a lie. Abraxas' words were like a knife, twisting in his heart.

"Do not lie to me," He hissed lurching forward coming face to face with Sirius. "I will never see my daughter hurt again the way you had hurt her. This is my only warning, Black: stay away from my daughter. She is better off without you in her life. Why she ever allowed you into her life, I'll never understand."

Sirius blinked, turning away from the older man. He paused for a moment before speaking. "If she ever wanted me back, no one could stop me, not even you." He said the words so quietly Abraxas almost didn't hear them. Sirius then continued down the stairs leaving Abraxas standing in the hall.

"You can be terrifying, you know?" Hermione asked, stepping from the shadows.

"One of my many charms," he answered with a smirk.

"You are a charming man." Hermione mimicked his smirk.

"Your mother thought so."

"How did you know he would look?" she asked, glancing at her bedroom door.

"Regret is a powerful thing, my darling," he told her solemnly.

"Could you tell Remus to meet me in the gardens later?" Hermione asked. "I would like to speak with him." She rested her chin on her father's shoulder, smiling up at him lovingly.

"Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus walked through the gardens, finding Hermione sitting near the roses on the side of a large, stone fountain. She leaned there, her fingers running across the top of the water.

Remus stood there for a moment, just watching her. Even though her appearance had changed, she still smelled just like the Hermione he knew and loved. He had known it was her the moment she had stepped into the room during the meeting.

"Hello, Remus," she spoke, not looking up from the water.

"Hello, Hermione," he said, smiling as he took a seat next to her by the fountain. "The new look suits you."

She turned to him and smiled, her grey eyes looking into his. "Thank you, Remus. I've actually always looked like this. My mother placed a glamour on me." She was quiet for a minute. "It's still odd, to look in the mirror and see this. I actually look just like my mother."

"It suits you," he complimented. "I have missed you so much, Hermione. How have you—," the werewolf abruptly stopped talking.

Hermione stilled, listening to him breathing in deeply. The fear of rejection swept through her.

Now that he was closer, Remus picked up a new scent. His eyes widened in realization. "You're a vampire?" he asked, his face looking pained. "How? When did this happen?"

Hermione nodded. "I am a vampire. It happened six years ago, believe it not. And that's actually not the worst of it." Hermione's eyes turned pensive, quickly filling with pain.

"Hermione, please tell me what happened."

Hermione took a deep breath. The story was hard to tell, but he was one of her closest friends and he deserved to know.

"After the night that I left, I came here to the Manor. I landed a little too far from the gates because I was so upset. I was just so distracted that I didn't notice there was a vampires lingering near the edge of the woods. By the time I noticed he was there, he already had me in his arms." She paused, tears came down her cheeks. She looked down so Remus wouldn't notice. "He—he dragged me into the woods, where he raped and brutalized me, all while he feeding on me."

Remus moved closer, tilting her chin upwards. His eyes widened in shock when he noticed the tears that ran down her face. "You should have contacted me. I would have come to help you, Hermione," he told her painfully.

Hermione pulled away from him, standing. She began to pace back and forth. "There's more, Remus."

"What else?" he asked, not quite sure if he wanted to find out.

Hermione stopped pacing and crossed her arms over her chest. "I was pregnant," she whispered, but with his hearing, it was if she had screamed the words into his ear.

Remus stood and wrapped his arms around her, "You have lost too much."

"He turned me due to the bites."

"I should have come after you."

"It's not you that should have come after me," Hermione said coldly. "I am surprised he didn't realize it tonight." She couldn't believe that he didn't even realize the sound of her voice.

"Sirius is stuck in the past, Hermione. I don't think he saw what had been placed right in front of him," Remus supplied. Hermione snorted, rolling her eyes.

Remus leaned back; waving his wand he removed the blood from her face.

"Thank you."

"What's going on with you and Severus?" Remus asked, taking her hand and placing it on his arm. The two of them walked back towards the Manor.

"We are there for one another, no matter what the other needs. We've been like that since I have come here. Severus was the one that opened the door the night I crawled up the steps and since then he hasn't left my side, as I haven't left his," Hermione explained.

"So are you two together?" Remus asked, confused as to what she meant.

"No, we tried but we are more friends than anything. We both love sex… it's pretty amazing," Hermione said, laughing genuinely.

"I didn't need to know about sex between the two of you," Remus said, crinkling his nose.

"Oh, I just meant sex in general, but sex with him is phenomenal," Hermione said, still laughing as Remus cringed.

"Can I ask you something?" Remus looked to her, turning serious.

"Of course you can, Remus."

"Is the vampire in you like the wolf in me?"

"Yes and no," she answered. "I have complete control until I lose control over my emotions. That is when the vampire takes over. It's normally when I get too angry; the vampire feeds off of it. I was bitten by a vampire elder, not a normal one," Hermione confessed, looking towards him.

"You have the pull to be a part of the darkness by the will of the elder."

"Yes, if he calls for me, it will be like the call of you alpha," Hermione explained. "But I don't know if he will, but I fear he might. He told me he would come for me one day." She took a deep breath. "Remus, it's the elder we are fighting against."

"It will be nearly impossible to fight against his call and will." Remus held the door the open for her, following her into the manor.

"Well, hopefully that never happens. I have missed you, Remus." Hermione held his hand in hers.

"You will no longer have to do that. I will be here." Remus placed a kiss on her forehead before going to the fireplace. He Flooed back to Grimmauld Place.

"I may vomit," Severus said from behind her.

Hermione turned around and rolled her eyes at him then she followed him up the stairs.


	4. Harry

**Warnings for story:** Language, Explicit sexual content, Alternate Universe, Not canon complaint. MENTIONS: RAPE AND MISCARRIAGE. I will not go into detail on this for I know these are hard subjects for some. Again, it just mentions it happened.

**Disclaimer:** JK still owns Harry Potter and all of its characters. I am just playing with them. I make no money. _(unfortunately.)_

**A/N:**

**Credit: **_AubreySnape_for being an amazing beta and _Articcat621 _for reading over these chapters as well and putting up with my crazy questions in the middle of the night.

Harry sat at his desk thinking about the mysterious woman that was at Malfoy Manor the night of the meeting. He had a feeling that it was Hermione, but she didn't look anything like her so he decided to do a bit of research.

After digging around, he pulled up the Malfoy file. Shifting through the files, he found the original birth certificate of the only female Malfoy. There was a picture of Abraxas and Prunella Malfoy, with Abraxas holding a sleeping Hermione in his arms. Looking closer at the baby in picture, he realized it looked just like the woman from the meeting.

There was a knock on his door and looking up, he saw his godfather standing at his office door. Together, the two of them ran the Auror department.

"What are you working on?" Sirius asked, stepping into Harry's office.

Harry quickly placed the picture back into the folder, and his foot slowly sliding the box under his desk out of view. "Nothing important," he lied, not wanting Sirius to know what he was doing. He knew how touchy Sirius still was over what happen with Hermione.

"Well, since it's not important, how about some lunch in Diagon Alley?" Sirius asked. There was a smile on his face, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Sure, let me just close up my office," Harry said, standing grabbing his cloak throwing it around his shoulders.

Sirius nodded, stepping back out the door.

Harry took the picture and slid it into his jacket. Harry decided he'd pay a visit to Malfoy Manor later that evening, with a last glance around he left the office and headed to lunch with his godfather.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione looked around Diagon Alley, staying close to Severus. She had decided to join him when he announced he had to pick something up. She had wanted to get away from the Manor and hadn't been to the Alley in ages. Since she usually went to France with her father or Narcissa when she got away.

"You look beautiful today," Severus told her, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Severus, I'm just wearing my normal clothes and my hair is pulled back," she stated, sounding confused.

Severus smirked. "I figured you'd say something like that. You seemed lost in your thoughts; I was just trying to help you out of them. I'm sure with as many you have; it's easy to get lost."

Hermione laughed at his playfulness. She grew accustom to his snark and sharp remarks over her time with him. The two of them really knew each other inside and out.

"After I pick up the supplies, how many book stores will I be made to stop in?" he asked.

"Three at the very least," Hermione replied cheekily. Placing her hand in the crook of his arm, the two of them made their way down the street.

Severus stepped out of the last store, having sent the final package off to the Manor.

"Severus, I see Draco over there," Hermione said, pointing out the blonde man sitting by himself reading the paper.

Hermione and Severus made their way towards Draco, missing Harry, Remus, and Sirius sitting not too far from him.

"Hello, Draco," Hermione said with a smile.

Draco looked up from his paper. "Hello," he said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked confused as to why he was acting that way.

"Oh, I'm just fine, just a bit tired of three pairs of eyes watching me constantly," Draco said, looking over Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione followed his gaze, looking right into the grey eyes of Sirius Black, Remus and Harry sitting with him. Hermione sighed turning back to Draco; this many years after the war the Malfoy family was still frowned upon. Yes, the family had been wrong but they helped in the aftermath to rebuild the community but no one recognized that unless it came to Malfoy money and their funding.

"Severus and I are heading back to the Ministry if you would like to join us," Hermione asked, standing from the table.

"I guess." Draco shrugged, throwing a galleon onto the table to pay for his meal.

"Well, Snivellus, nice to see you out and about," Hermione heard the taunting words travel from Sirius' mouth. She and Draco both noticed the glare Severus was giving Sirius. "Must be living life to the fullest."

"Funny to see you out and about, not crawling around drunk, crying over your ex," Severus snarled at him. He had hit a nerve, causing Sirius to shoot out of his chair.

"You know nothing," Sirius growled, trying to keep himself in check. The Head Auror could not afford to lose his cool in public. Sirius looked around the room seeing eyes being drawn to the commotion he caused.

A smirk appeared on Severus' face. Severus knew how to push Sirius's buttons and he knew just which ones to push. "Hermione tells me many things. We speak often."

"Severus!" Hermione hissed coming to his side. "Leave this."

Severus's glittering black eyes turned to meet her before leaving out as Hermione followed behind him.

Draco walked by the trio, whistling as he did. He stopped beside them, not looking their way, but spoke with a hint of humor in their voice, "He's right, you know. Hermione and Severus are very close." He continued walking on his way, not caring about the murderous look Sirius was giving him.

Lucius was sitting and enjoying the peace and quiet reading the current news in the Prophet. It was trying to keep the recent vampire attacks quite not wanting to start mass panic. Turning the page he heard the fireplace roar to life, followed by a second one and his sister's yelling.

Lucius frowned the silence he was previously enjoying was ruined. Giving a sigh he listened to what was being said.

"What was that?" Hermione screeched.

"He was being a bastard!" Severus growled.

"So you decided to be a bastard at my expense?" Hermione yelled.

The two of them missed the fireplace roaring to life again as two figures stepped into the room.

"I am sorry for you, Hermione, but I enjoy making that bastard miserable. We are the ones with the memory of you arriving here that night burned into our minds," Severus spat, the pair now standing nearly nose to nose.

"Hermione?" Both Severus and Hermione turned towards the fireplace, seeing Harry Potter standing there with Draco.

"I tried to warn you, but when you two fight, it's all very dramatic," Draco stated, waving his hands in the air.

Severus stepped forward grabbing Harry by the front of his robes, "What are you doing here?"He snarled looking down at Harry in disgust.

"Hermione," Harry repeated turning his emerald green eyes directly to Hermione.

Severus's ebony wand was at Harry's temple in a flash, "No you're not. You're going to forget you were here." The incantation rested on Severus's lips when Hermione spoke.

"Wait," Hermione sighed, resting her hands on her hips. "Will you all excuse us, please?" Hermione spoke to the room, not looking up. Severus glared at her but released Harry from his grasp, and billowing out of the room.

Hermione turned to Draco, "That means you too, Draco."

Draco shrugged leaving Hermione alone with Harry.

"What do you want and why are you here?" Hermione asked, looking towards the friend who had abandoned her in her biggest time of need.

"I was actually coming here this afternoon, anyways. I realized this morning at work who you are," Harry explained as he fixed his robes. He began taking slow steps towards her.

She instantly stepped back, watching him closely. He looked exactly the same: green eyes, messy black hair, and round glasses. The only noticeable differences were he was taller and in full Auror robes. He had still been in training before their fall out.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry." She snorted, but could still hear the guilt deep in his voice. "Please, forgive me."

"Why should I?" she sneered at him. "Give me one good reason why I should forgive you,"

"I don't have one, but I'm asking anyways." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the photograph he had found earlier. He handed it to Hermione. "It's you and your parents; I figured you would want it."

Hermione looked at the picture, her eyes softening.

"How did you find this?" she whispered, looking at her mother and father holding her as a baby.

"I found it going through the old Malfoy family records," he explained. "You look the same as you do now, but I'll be going now." Harry made for the fireplace, but Hermione's voice stopped him.

"Wait," Hermione called after him. "We can talk."


	5. Hogwarts

**Warnings for story:** Language, Explicit sexual content, Alternate Universe, Not canon complaint. MENTIONS: RAPE AND MISCARRIAGE. I will not go into detail on this for I know these are hard subjects for some. Again, it just mentions it happened.

**Disclaimer:** JK still owns Harry Potter and all of its characters. I am just playing with them. I make no money. _(unfortunately.)_

**A/N: Let me just say I write as a therapy for myself and myself only. Yes I take idea into consideration but I won't change to entire story because someone is unhappy. If you don't like how my story is going...Bye Felicia! Ima Braxton thanks a bunch and you know what for. **

**Credit: **_Aubrey_Snape_for being an amazing beta and _Articcat621 _for reading over these chapters as well and putting up with my crazy questions in the middle of the night.

Hermione led Harry to the library, closing the door behind her. However, even with the door closed, Hermione knew she was being watched; she could feel eyes on her. Glancing around the room, she found her mother sitting in a portrait, smiling at her. _Father or Lucius must have sent her, _she mused to herself.

"You look different," Harry stated after a moment of silence.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione went over and took a seat in one of the chairs. She motioned for him to take a seat as well.

"Glamours were place on me as a child, something that was out of my control. Would you like to blame me for that as well?"

Harry winced at her acerbic tone. "No, I just…" he trailed off, not sure of what to say. He was worried about how she would react.

"Just what?" Hermione drawled, sounding too much like Lucius Malfoy for Harry's liking. She could hear shuffling in a room down the hall and knew that Lucius and Severus were close if she needed them.

"I want you back in my life," Harry blurted out. He watched Hermione stiffen at his words before picking at her nails, a habit he knew she had when she was angry.

"You didn't need me for the past seven years. Tell me, what's different now?" she asked questioningly, her grey eyes looking at him coolly. "Or did it take you seven years for that guilt to finally fester over? That was one of your flaws, you carried guilt over everything."

Harry sighed and took off his glasses to rub his eyes. "Look, I know you will probably never forgive me. I understand that, Hermione, I do. I also know I deserve it." Harry put his glasses back on so he could look Hermione in the eye. "I was wrong, so wrong, for not saying something to stop what happened that night. I miss you, Hermione. All I can hope is that you will forgive me one day."

Hermione drummed her fingers across the arm of her chair. Harry could tell she was mentally fighting with herself over something.

"I'll leave. If you decide to forgive me, send me an owl and I will come back." Harry stood and started to walk towards the door.

"I stood by you though everything Harry." Hermione whispered. He stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at her. "I gave everything up for you; I left my parents, wiped their memories and sent them away to protect them, not that it mattered since they died anyways. Even when everyone doubted you Harry, who still stood by you?"

"You," Harry answered instantly.

"I know you probably want me to tell you that forgiveness is easy, Harry." Hermione spoke. "But it's not. Trust is even more difficult if I even give that one day."

Harry surprised her by pulling her in for a tight hug. "Thank you," he whispered, pulling back from her.

She shrugged away from him. "There is one condition, though. Sirius is never to know where I am or how I look. If I find out you tell him anything, you'll pay for it. Harry, I have my ways," she said menacingly. "You will never see me again. You'll never find me."

"I won't say anything; you have my word," Harry promised.

"We'll see," Hermione drawled. "Don't you have work to be getting back too?" she asked after a moment.

"No, I took the afternoon off," Harry said, his stomach emitting a loud growl. Hermione cocked her brow at him. "I never actually got to eat," he said, chuckling. His cheeks were red in embarrassment.

"Come, we can talk and get you something to eat in the dining room," Hermione spoke to Harry as she walked out of the room. Harry followed her through the halls.

"Hermione?" Harry spoke making her turn to him. "Sirius was really—"

"Don't Harry," Hermione snapped. "Don't go there. I don't care."

Harry stopped in the hall causing her to freeze as well, "Ok I won't go there but—," Harry paused choosing is next words carefully. "I— I may not know you perfectly like I use to, but I still know you. If you didn't truly care you wouldn't have snapped."

Hermione said nothing turning away walking to the dining room; she could hear Harry's foot steps behind her. Hermione knew in her heart, Harry was right.

Hermione called an elf to them. "Tippy!"

A small elf popped right in front of them. "Oh, missus, it's a pleasure to see you again." Tippy gave a huge smile to Hermione, who returned it.

"The pleasure it mine, Tippy. Could you please get something for Harry to eat? He missed lunch and will be taking it here," Hermione asked politely.

"Of course!" Tippy replied. Turning to Harry, she asked, "What would you like, sir?"

"Anything is fine," Harry answered, taking a seat at the table. He glanced at Hermione, who had taken the seat by him at the head of the table, with a confused expression on his face.

"They're free," Hermione answered, knowing what he was thinking. "They stay here because they want too."

"So what have you been doing?" Harry asked.

"I've studied to become a Master of defense. Severus has also been training me in Potions," she answered as the food popped in front of Harry.

"Why not just join the Aurors?" he asked as he took a bite of food.

"You know why, Harry," she answered, figuring the answer would have been obvious.

"Sorry, I just don't understand why a master of defense," Harry said with a shrug.

"It's a very touchy subject, Harry, not something I like to discuss. I've studied all different kinds of defense; including wizarding and Muggle, both physical and mental."

Harry looked closer at Hermione, studying her carefully, while Hermione had learned to hide her emotions carefully. Somehow, Harry was still the only person who could read her like an open book and apparently he still had the talent for it. He knew she was hiding something.

"Hermione, did something happen to you?" Harry asked.

She let out a dark chuckle. "You really don't want to know that, Harry. Well at least not right now."

Harry frowned at her words, before he could speak footsteps halted his words.

"Hello brother, father." Hermione smiled, looking over Harry's shoulder.

Harry paled slightly; he had never met Hermione's father before.

"Hello, darling. Your mother's portrait informed me that you were coming down to eat so we decided to join you," Abraxas spoke, coming to the other side of Hermione.

Harry looked up at the head of the Malfoy family, While he held a calm exterior Hermione could read the small amount of fear resting in Harry's eyes.

"Mr. Potter, we haven't had the pleasure of meeting before. I'm Abraxas Malfoy, Hermione's father."

"Harry Potter, sir," he said, holding his hand out across the table. Abraxas grabbed it, firmly giving it a shake. Hermione frowned at her father and brothers friendly behavior; she had guessed they would have been shut off and cold to him. The only thing she could guess was that they were following her lead.

"Pleasure to see you again, Mr. Potter," Lucius drawled, sitting down beside Harry.

Hermione suppressed a laugh; the look on Harry's face was going to be hard to forget.

"Mr. Malfoy." Harry gave a polite nod, finishing off his food. "Hermione, you're not hungry?" he asked, noticing she hadn't eaten.

"Not hungry," Hermione answered quickly, which Hermione believed to be a good thing.

"The Order will be meeting at Hogwarts tonight. Mr. Potter, you are welcome to spend the afternoon here until then," Abraxas offered.

"I can stay for a while. I have to meet Ginny before I go to Hogwarts," Harry answered.

SBHMSBHMSBHMSBHMSBHMSBHMSBHMSBHMSBHM

Hermione shut off the taps to the shower, wrapping a towel around her body as she stepped into the bedroom. A figure of black on the bed caught her attention. Severus was on the bed, watching her with a heated gaze. She stalked towards him, climbing in his lap with the towel still wrapped around her.

"I am not up here for this," Severus spoke tightly.

Hermione smirked; he was trying to stay in control. She allowed her towel to drop, rolling her hips against his hardness. She pressed her lips against his, allowing her tongue to run across his bottom lip.

"We need to stop," Severus growled his will close to being broken.

"Why? We're having so much fun," Hermione whispered, giving him a playful pout.

"That would be my point. We have to be at the meeting soon." Severus picked Hermione up and placed her on her feet as he stood and adjusted himself. "We can finish this later."

She smirked, slowly pushing him against the wall. One hand held him in place as the other slid down his chest to his zipper, undoing it. Slipping her hand inside, her fingers caressed his length. Severus grunted, letting his head rest on the wall. He felt Hermione slide to her knees, she undid his pants and tugged them down. Severus slid his hands into her wet hair, allowing Hermione to have her way with him.

"You're insatiable," Severus stated, buttoning his pants back together while he watched Hermione get dressed.

She grabbed her black lace shirt and pulled it over her white tank top. "You are too, Severus." She smirked, putting on her boots. "Are we late?"

"A little, but you know Order meetings never start on time." Severus held out his arm for her to take and led her down the stairs to the main fireplace.

"Where are we Flooing to in the castle?" Hermione asked, grabbing a handful of Floo powder.

"The Great Hall. The castle is empty except for the teachers and Order members who might all be there," Severus told her. He was worried about how she would handle being back in the midst of the full Order tonight.

"This should be a ball of fun then," Hermione said sarcastically before disappearing in a green flash.

She stepped out into the Great Hall, smiling. The Hall held so many good memories from her past. Looking around, she saw the Hall was filled with Order members she had not seen in years. The Weasleys she saw first; no one could miss all that orange hair. Ginny caught her eyes instantly; the girl had been her best girl-friend for many years.

Also among the group were Kingsley, Hagrid, and Professor McGonagall. Gazing around the room, she saw Remus, Tonks, Harry, and Sirius all huddled by the fireplace talking amongst themselves.

Severus steered her to the other side of the room, away from Sirius. The two of them sat down at the Slytherin table.

Looking over, Hermione caught Harry's eye. He gave her a slight nod, which she returned.

After a few moments, the fireplace flared up and revealed Draco Malfoy. Some of the other Order members started whispering, giving them questioning looks.

"Well, that was a warm welcome." Draco stated with a cocked brow, earning a glare from his table. "Then again maybe I can stay the center of attention."

"Always the optimist, Draco," Hermione mocked.

"I try."

As Severus fell into conversation with Draco, as Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she allowed her senses take over so she could listen to the conversations around her. She narrowed in on Remus speaking to Sirius.

"Really? Must you watch her?" Remus asked, slightly annoyed.

"No, but she's part of the Malfoy family and I don't trust any of them. I don't know who she is," Sirius said, his voice full of skepticism.

"Sirius, what if she hears you?" Remus asks with a smirk, watching Hermione smile slightly. He knew she was listening as her vampire hearing was as good as his werewolf hearing.

"Please, she is across the room resting her head on Snivellus' shoulder and her eyes are closed." Before Sirius could say anything else, Hermione's eyes popped open; she lifted her head leveling her glare straight at Sirius. Her eyes narrowed before glancing at Remus, who was trying to hide a smirk.

Sirius wondered if she really had heard what he had been saying. He would be watching her closer.

Albus walked through the doors, coming to the front of the room.

"I would like to say first that it's good to see all of you, but it's not under these terms," Albus spoke in a grave tone. "I know some of you may have problems with the Malfoy family being here, but I ask that you place that aside as they have done by agreeing to work with us. The growing threat of vampires needs to be stopped and we must all work together to achieve that. I know we all don't want another war to break out." Looking around the room, he saw everyone was agreeing. No one spoke a word against him.

"Our last meeting had a few members there, so I will give a review of what we have so far. There is a vampire dead set on nothing but power. He doesn't care for blood status, but simply wants to overturn the wizarding world to take control. I have heard that not every vampire will be standing with Viktor, so we will be sending someone to see if we can sway them to fight on our side. From what I've read in vampire customs, their allegiance comes with a price." Albus stopped speaking, turning his blue eyes towards Hermione. "Miss Malfoy, I must ask a very large favor of you."

"What?" Ron Weasley shouted, standing up. "You're going to ask one of them to do something instead of one of the qualified Aurors in this room? Sirius and Harry are head of the department! What about Tonks? Or me even?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his actions.

"Mr. Weasley, please explain how you're going to find an elder vampire that has been hidden for years?" Albus asked a hint of steel in his voice.

Ron fell silent.

"Miss Malfoy is a master of defense; I am sure she will be able to handle it. I have counted on her before." Albus turned back to Hermione giving Ron no time to speak. "Now, what I ask is that you pay a visit to Marcus. Through my contacts, I've heard rumors of him in Dartmoor hiding in an old wizarding mansion."

"Sounds like Marcus," Hermione said. "I won't expect a warm welcome from him. He was not happy with me the last time I left his company."

"Why?" Albus asked curiously. The rest of the room listened in.

"Let's just say we did not agree with one another," Hermione said with a dark humor.

"Wait, you know a vampire elder?" Ron snapped again. "Harry filled me in on the last meeting, why would you hide something like that?"

"Ron, stop. Now," Harry said, coming up to his side.

"I have to agree. Why now?" Sirius asked, standing as well but keeping his eye on Ron. Ron's temper had gotten worse over the years.

"My personal relationships are no one's business but my own. Just because I know him doesn't mean I can just up and visit. He moves frequently and is often hidden well," Hermione said to him coldly. Albus handed Hermione the envelope telling her where she needed to go. "As it was said before he is nearly impossible to find except for the ones who know how."

"You just think you're better than everyone else because you're a Malfoy," Ron growled, stepping in Hermione's way. Severus and Draco made no move, knowing Hermione could handle herself, but still watched carefully with their hands trained on wands ready if anything happened.

"I'm going to ask you to move one time," Hermione said. "So move."

Ron just glared down at her.

"I'm done with this." Hermione made to move around him but he grabbed her shoulder. Hermione quickly dropped the envelope and latched her hands onto his wrist and elbow, and in the blink of an eye, she snapped his elbow backwards. Ron let out a howl of pain before dropping to the floor.

"I'm not better than anyone else, but I know when to keep my hands off someone," Hermione spat, glaring down at him.

"Here," Sirius said, handing her the envelope she had dropped. "Ignore the idiot on the floor."

"Trust me, I am." Hermione turned to Albus. "I will be in touch as soon as I can."

"Of course. None of us want Viktor to begin an all-out war," Albus said, looking to her with a saddened face.

"You really trust them with something like this?" Molly spoke up, asking the question the rest of the Order wouldn't.

"Molly, I am. They are here at my request," Albus stated to the Weasley matriarch. "I have known Miss Malfoy for a while now and we have worked together before. We trust one another."

Molly turned and coldly looked at Hermione simply because she as a Malfoy. Hermione stood her ground, returning the glare with one that could rival her brother's.

"Mrs. Weasley, as much as your opinion is not wanted, I will do what's best for the Order and I am here only at Albus' request. Now I have a mission to do and would like to leave," she spat at Molly, walking to the door but not getting out in time.

"Don't you dare speak to my mother like that!" Ron yelled, going after Hermione. As quickly as Ron got up, he was back on the floor under the wand of Sirius Black.

"What the hell, Sirius?"

"Quit making a fool of yourself and the Order," Sirius growled, digging his wand into Ron's throat. "For you to lay your hands on a woman— I don't care who she is, you will never do it again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Ron shoved him, getting up. "I thought you hated the Malfoys; isn't that why you broke it off with Hermione?" he spat at Sirius.

Sirius' neck turned a deep red, causing Hermione to remember the last time she had seen Sirius that angry.

She and Ron had gotten into a huge fight, with him yelling at her telling her she should stop whoring around letting Sirius screw her in the dark. Sirius had walked into the room at Ron's words and pinned him to the wall in front of everyone. No one had known about their relationship until that day.

Sirius threw a curse at Ron, knocking him back down to the ground. "Bring up Hermione again, I will have you in a wizarding duel, boy, and you will not walk out of it."

Hermione quickly left the room as Sirius turned to look at her. She had to get away from him… she didn't understand why he was acting the way he was.

"Miss Malfoy, wait!" someone called out, following her. Hermione ignored them and kept walking on.

"Hermione, stop."

She froze. That definitely caught her attention. 


End file.
